


Boromir's Journey

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrian didn't get attacked by orcs, Dysfunctional Family, Faramir is Aragorn's son not Denethor's, Galdor of the Havens to me is Galdor of the House of the Tree of Gondolin, Gen, No Merry or Pippin, no arwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the urukhai didn't manage to kill Boromir near the Anduien? What sort of a role would he play in the events to come? What if Faramir was a part of the Fellowship as well?</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hidden Vale

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Lord-of-the-Rings-RP/180999/ a roleplay I am enjoying!

The journey to Imladris had not been an easy one. The knowledge that Faramir had slipped away from Osgiliath without permission to come here, was no good either. _I don’t know what my brother was thinking, but, now he’ll have to answer to me, if he’s still here._ At least he knew he wouldn’t be as hard on his brother as Denethor would have been.

Boromir rode down into the valley, knowing he stunk of orcs, but that was inevitable given how many raiding parties of the foul things he had run into on his travels here. There had even been signs of the Black Riders from time to time.

Now he looked around himself as he reached the stables and frowned as he did. This place was too non-human for his tastes with all these elves roaming about. There were a few mortals like himself that he’d spotted, but not many.

 _Clearly this council of Elrond’s was mostly aimed at the elves. Not all us mortals._ No matter, he was here now, as the messenger sent ahead had stated he would be. He’d already had one bad experience when it came to the elves, a blond haired one had abandoned him outside the borders when they’d been attacked by wargs.

Thanks to that elf, his horse had taken a minor injury from one of the wargs. _I’m glad I’m one of the stronger warriors in Gondor, else that could have been my end._ How Denethor wouldn’t like that one!

There was no way for him to beget another heir after all, since Boromir and Faramir’s mother had died so long ago. _I  was only five years old when Finduilas died…_ He remembered, that ever since then, he had looked out for his brother. It hadn’t always been easy, since Denethor had at times told Faramir to stay away from Boromir and leave him alone.

 _It’s almost as if he suspects something… and Thorongil did leave very suddenly, without a word to grandfather Ecthelion as to why._ The man had been meant to return to the white city, but he had instead turned away and left them without any reason to know why he’d gone.

 _Now it’s left to me, and other Captains of Minas Tirith to protect the city from the growing attacks from Umbar._ It was hardly an easy life. Nor was it an easy burden to carry for one man alone. _I don’t know how Thorongil did all he did._ Boromir knew however, that amongst the orcs, he himself was feared.

Boromir shook his head as he reached the stables, and one of the elves came out to him, to take his horse.

“Look after him, someone might need to look at him for a bit, as he took a few bites from a warg on the way here,” he said.

The elf nodded.

“One of the healers will come down here and take a look as soon as I’ve gotten word to them. Do not worry, your horse is in good hands.”Boromir shook his head.

“Very well, I will come down to check on him later.”

He couldn’t help it, the stallion had always been a trustworthy one, and Boromir knew he didn’t trust elves as much as Faramir seemed to. _How did my brother end up able to trust the elves when all I know of, he hasn’t had more time around them than i._ For Boromir, that sounded very strange. _It’s taken me well over a month to get here, and I know Faramir was never out in the wilds more than a few weeks at a time. There are no elves in Gondor…_

He knew his people knew of no elves in Gondor, but still, perhaps his brother had found some of them somewhere. One of these days, Boromir knew he would have to find out if that was the case. He knew Denethor wouldn’t like it if there were elves in Gondor, for he had prided himself, always, on defending the land without the help of the other races.

Boromir walked up the stairs that the stablehand indicated to him, and noticed a dark haired elf ellon waiting for him at the top. _You couldn’t come down to where I was to greet me, could you?_

That irritated him a little. It seemed that he had to go to the elves, they wouldn’t come to him and make things easier. _Yet I know why I came and it is no easy thing to talk about._

“Greetings,” he said, not sure if this was Lord Elrond or not. He had not met the half-elf before, and frankly, he would have expected to come face to face with him now.

“Mae govannen. We were unaware both of Denethor’s sons were coming,” the dark haired elf replied.

Boromir shook his head.

“That wasn’t to be the way at all. When the Steward came to Osgiliath it was only m…”

“It matters not, we have enough space for all our guests, awaited or not,” the elf replied, seeming uninterested in what had happened in Osgiliath.

Boromir frowned. _Are you even going to let me speak?_ He looked at the elf. “Assuming Faramir arrived before I did, can you show me whe…”

“All in good time. All has been arranged and I will show you now to where you may stay….”

Boromir frowned. _Is there something about me that this elf doesn’t like or something?_ Indeed the elf had turned and was walking away from him, and Boromir had to hurry to keep up, for not once did the elf look back to see if he was still there, following.

Through the carved marble pillars and hallways they went, and Boromir soon felt as though he had lost his bearings. For a mere second he paused, and the elf vanished from in front of him around a corner.

 _By the Valar, he doesn’t seem to care much about his guests!_ Boromir paused in his tracks as his eyes took in a massive painting on the wall nearby. Completely forgetting his unfriendly guide for the moment, he moved over to take a better look. There was a stone statue facing the wall where the painting was, but this he showed no heed for the time being. His eyes looked at the painting, stunned by the sheer detail in the work.

It was Isildur, with Sauron looking over him, ready to kill. The only thing Isildur seemed to have with him was the broken blade of Narsil, something which hadn’t been seen in far too long.

“Boromir?”


	2. Brothers Together

Boromir spun around at the voice, it had been quiet, and the speaker was right behind him, he could hear the breathing, and knew who it was.

Boromir almost jumped, relieved he hadn’t when the voice spoke from behind him. Never, had he liked it when others came up behind him without him hearing them. _Perhaps the only thing I have in common with our father these days._ There really wasn’t much.

He was prepared to scold the other for such behavior, had it been anyone else, aside from his brother. Besides, there were other things that his brother needed to be scolded for, though Boromir hardly liked having to be the one to do the scolding. 

“What are you doing coming here, Faramir? You weren’t the one that our father wanted to come here. That was my job. You should be back home, considering there was something special going on for you, that I was not meant to be there for but you were!”

Faramir winced.

“I couldn’t let you come alone, Boromir. Not after what I know is coming in your own future…”

Boromir blinked. _He’s seen something regarding me now?_ While he knew his father never showed any interest into the fact that his brother did occasionally see things that might be of use to him, Boromir had never shown any disinterest into it.

Boromir shook his head a moment later.

“He’s still going to be furious when you get yourself back to Gondor..”

Boromir knew he couldn’t begin to understand why his younger brother had left like that, and caused him to have the extra role of making sure he got back to Gondor safely. _I was the one who was meant to come here, not Faramir, and now I have to make sure we both get home safely_.

Faramir shook his head.

“The anger of our Steward is worth it, if I don’t lose you, Boromir as a result of my insubordination.”

Boromir shook his head. _What madness has gotten into you Faramir?_

“I suppose nothing can be done for now, Faramir, but I expect we will work things out as they go for now. Have you got any idea where my room is? The guide I had…”

Faramir smiled.

“Oh don’t worry too much about him; he seems to be the same with everyone who has arrived lately. I’ve been watching him for a while; he’s been a bit hard on those who’ve come here lately. He did just have to deal with a company of dwarves who came in the wrong way not long before you arrived…”

 _Dwarves? Here amongst the elves? I thought they did not get along with the elves due to something that had happened in their shared past!_ Boromir was shocked to say the least that he was going to have to deal with not only elves, but the dwarves as well.

“What is going on here?” he asked, instead of thinking the question and never likely getting an answer. All this new information seemed to be a lot to take in, and he did not like that much.

“I know Lord Elrond called a council, but from what father said, it was meant to be just men and elves at that, unless he misunderstood the missive that came to Minas Tirith while we were at Osgiliath.”

_Going to be an interesting, yet possibly annoying trip to this place if I have to deal with the other races too much._

“Come on brother, I’ll show you where your things were taken. You aren’t in the same wing as me, but you’re close enough that you should be able to find me if you need me,” Faramir said.

Boromir followed his brother along a few corridors, this time taking note of things that might help him find the way back. Statues, and some of the paintings in the hallways, until they stopped at a thick, dark door.

“Here you are, Boromir. I’ll come and find you later, there’s a welcome feast tonight, which we’re all expected to be at.”

Faramir grinned before he turned and walked away.

Boromir sighed, watching his brother disappear around the corner, and then went into his room.

**

The room seemed comfortable, he’d grant the elves that much. There was a fireplace, which was nice, if it was cold later one he’d likely light that. There was a wide bed, easily big enough for two, though Boromir doubted he would end up with anyone else in there.

His saddlebags and weapons were resting at the foot of the best, against a metal chest that he could likely store his things in. _Not that I have much, and now there’s the issue of this feast thing…_ Boromir really hadn’t brought himself anything to wear to such a thing, considering all his more ‘ _formal_ ’ clothing was back in Minas Tirith and he had had no time to return there.

 _Now what am I meant to do?_ He would at least be able to bath, he hoped. He walked around the chamber, and winced when he realized there was nothing for that in there.

Boromir frowned and left the room, hoping he would be able to find someone who might know where to go. Surely one of the elves around here would be able to help him, this was their home and he was one of their – it seemed – many guests who had arrived of late.

**

He had wandered for a short while, searching for his brother, before spotting another elf. _I don't think that I need the help of these elves to find my brother!_ Not after the rudeness of the elf he had been dealing with earlier.

Had someone treated a guest as that elf had treated him in Gondor they would have gotten in trouble. No one had seemed to care that he had gotten lost within this place, and that was something Boromir felt rather queer.

 _These elves are all so aloof, and seem not interested in what goes on around them when it comes to the other races._ When had he last seen an elf in Gondor? _Not since I was a child, and that was before Faramir’s birth._ Now there were either no elves in Gondor, or they were hiding, staying out of the troubles his people faced on a daily basis.

He knew of course, why they were never in his home anymore. _Grandfather Ecthelion had nothing against the elves. Father does._ He knew his father would never be able to trust the elves.

“You look lost.”

Boromir flinched, turning to look at the owner of that lyrical voice. _Another elf?_

“Wouldn’t any newcomer be who’s not been here before?”


	3. Messenger of Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... what are these two thinking?

Boromir frowned at the elf. This one, he had the feeling was indeed a warrior, and one who knew something about fighting. He was well built, but Boromir had the feeling, from what he could see of the elf’s muscular build, that he was an archer.

Seeing the bow at the elf’s back only confirmed what he was already thinking about what this elf was.

“Do elves have no respect for those who visit them? Besides I doubt you can help me, you look like you’re going somewhere to kill something.”

That did indeed intrigue him, but there was a feast coming up, and he did not want to be late. _Father expects me to make him proud. I should not be so interested in what this warrior’s up to._ Yet he was.

“There are orcs on the borders, I thought I would ride out and deal with the foul things before there is need to send out more warriors from Imladris to deal with them.”

Boromir raised an eyebrow. Those words made him realise one thing about this stranger from another race. _Seems to think he can handle the threat of orcs on his own?_ That Boromir felt he would like to see.

“You are not from here?”

“No I am not. Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood I would be.”

 _Mirkwood?_ Boromir had heard tales of that dark forest, and found it strange that anyone would be sent here from there.

“Might I join you? Two of us would get it done fast enough that we would both be back here with time to prepare for the feast tonight…”

Legolas nodded.

“Go and get yourself to the stables. We’ll ride up and fight, it will be swifter.”

Boromir nodded and quickly headed off. He had to fetch his sword at least before he rode out to do any fighting. _I never gave him my name, so it matters not what he thinks of me._

**

Legolas shrugged as he walked toward the stables. In a way, he was hoping the man would not turn up in time to meet him there, he did not need someone else to have to watch the back of while fighting orcs. _Especially not a mortal man like that one._

There had been something about him that had bothered him. Legolas wasn’t sure what about the man was bothering him at this point.

_Why did I accept his offer?_

It would have been so easy to refuse, yet he had decided that yes, he would take the man up on the offer. Perhaps it was because he did not want to be late for the feast, or perhaps it was simply his training as one of Thranduil’s sons. _I guess when I make these mistakes it’s a good thing I will never be ada’s heir._

While Legolas knew he was allowed to use Thranduilion as part of his name, he didn’t always want to. There were times, diplomatic mostly, where admitting it wouldn’t be wise or in his father’s better interests.

_Father he might be, love me he might, but it doesn’t help that his Queen wasn’t my mother._

He knew there were other people amongst the Silvan elves of his home who knew that he couldn’t be the son of their former Queen. _I’m too young._ _She died decades before I was born._ At least his family loved him for who he was. _I should never have been given the title I hold. I don’t deserve it as Thranduil’s bastard._

Reaching the stables, he gathered his horses’ gear and led him out of the stall, surprised to see the man coming in a few moments later.

The man had a sword now, and a shield… one which had a white tree emblazoned across its worn face. _Gondor?_ That was unexpected. _So there are people here from across Middle-Earth… but why?_

Legolas watched the man as he sorted out his horse.

“You never told me your name though I gave you mine.”

The man looked at him briefly before returning his attention to the stallion by his side..

“Boromir, Son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor.”

 _Now what interest does Gondor have in what goes on here, that they would send the future Steward here?_ He knew his father had not sent his heir, instead his youngest son. _I just hope that word doesn’t spread as to who I really am._

“Well met, Boromir,” Legolas replied, as he mounted his horse. “Let’s go hunt some orcs.”

_I’ll soon know if you’re a worthy warrior or not!_

**

Celebrindor frowned as he groomed one of the other horses in his care. _I had best let Lord Elrond know that two of his guests have gone off into the wilds…_ Sighing and patting the chestnut horses neck, he turned and left the stall. He would have to send one of the stablehands, considering he had more horses that needed his attention now.

Walking toward one of the outside ring areas, he spotted a silver haired elf and called his name.

“Thingódhel, I need your help.”

The silver haired ellon came over to him hearing that.

“What might I do for you, Celebrindor?”

“I need you to take a message to Lord Elrond. Tell him that the pale haired messenger from Mirkwood, and the man from Gondor who arrived an hour ago have ridden off toward the eastern valley wall, I overheard them mentioning orcs as they rode off.”

Celebrindor flinched.

_I know what you’re thinking, orcs over there could cause us trouble since the stables lie between them and the rest of the valley._

“Go Celebrindor.”

The elf nodded, turned and headed off.


	4. A Dangerous Skirmish

Orcs would in general not be too much trouble to dispatch, but they seemed a reasonably safe way to test this man’s skill in battle.

Legolas led the man up out of the valley, which he had visited many times since leaving Mirkwood after the Battle for the Lonely Mountain. It had become a second home to him, and he had become well-liked by Lord Elrond and his family.

 _Only once a year do I return to Mirkwood. They do not need me as much as they used to._ His warriors had found a new leader, and he had been pretty much replaced by now.

There weren’t so many elves that were friendly toward him now, back in his old home, and for Legolas, that was disappointing. Perhaps the little secret about him being Thranduil’s illegitimate child had gotten out on him.

 _At least my family still loves me._ There was that at least that he could hold onto, in this ever rising tide of dislike from the silvans of Mirkwood.

It did not take them long, once they were out of the valley’s protective walls to reach the place where there were orcs nearby. They were out on the fields above the valley walls, where they quite possibly could be a threat to the elves who were unaware of the danger they were in. Legolas stopped, to dismount.

“Probably best we go on foot from here, that way they won’t be so easily ale..”

The human beside him scowled.

“I know how to hunt orcs, elf. You do not have to explain everything to me.”

 _Suit yourself._ Legolas dismounted, and prepared his bow.

**

Boromir shook his head, annoyed that this elf dared to treat him as if he were some amateur warrior who knew nothing about orcs.

 _Who is it that helps protect the borders of Gondor from orcs on a daily basis? Faramir and I, that’s who._ They would have been long overrun if they hadn’t the knowledge they did now. That was something both of them had been unwilling to allow, even though at times they had lost men in battles against the repulsive creatures.

Boromir shifted his sword a little way out of its scabbard, so the orcs wouldn’t hear him drawing it. _Orcs fear me when they see me. I will not be an easy target for them to strike and they know it._

Together he and the elf headed out onto the plain, causing foul distorted heads to turn toward them. Jagged teeth were bared as the orcs came rushing toward them, eager to kill. Boromir almost smiled despite the situation. _They want to kill us as much as we plan on killing all of them and walking away!_

Unsheathing his sword he moved forward to fight, knocking the first of the orcs down with a swift strike to the middle of its face. Black blood spurted from another orc’s neck as an arrow embedded itself there.

 _The elf won’t even come and fight them hand to hand? Coward!_ Boromir continued to wield his sword, sometimes having to knock legs out from under orcs so he could kill them easier while they tried to get back to their feet.

Occasionally he became aware of an arrow bringing down an orc, but he had no mind for the elf staying back out of the fray of battle and relying on his bow. When this was over, he’d ask what that elf was thinking, coming here and only using a bow.

_I have to finish this before he runs out of arrows, he’ll be in trouble then._

It was then, as the numbers of orcs were becoming few that he felt a cold air looming over their fighting. _What in Arda?_ Boromir flinched as he saw the dark figure coming toward him, as he finished the last of the orcs off. The creature moved too fast to be a mortal man too, though the hooded creature was not tall enough to be an elf. He could see no face beneath that cloak either, which alarmed him.

_No!_

The figure lashed out, and Boromir felt something strike the back of his head. Boromir gasped, before the ground rushed up to meet him.

**

Legolas stared as the hooded figure turned and left where it had been, moments after Boromir had fallen from one attack. _So it wouldn’t face me?_ How strange that that was all it was interested in, knocking Boromir to the ground as it had.

 _I need to get out of here, and tell someone what happened here._ He knew his horse wouldn’t be able to carry Boromir as well, and he wouldn’t carry the man either. He doubted the man would be left alive, by the cloaked creature as it was.

Legolas turned and hurried for the trees where the horses had been left. Best he took Boromir’s horse back with him so that he could be returned to Gondor if indeed Boromir was dead. That seemed the only option he really had. _Not that one mortal really matters in the wider scheme of things, but who knows what he was like back in Gondor._ Legolas could only hope Boromir didn’t have a young family that was waiting for him to come home.

For now, as far as Legolas knew, Boromir would not be returning home at all.


	5. Mistrust

It had taken a good fifteen minutes for the warriors to gather in the courtyard with their horses. Minutes that could easily spell defeat for the Man of Gondor and Prince of Mirkwood who were alone above the valley walls.

Elrond was not happy about this at all, and as soon as his warriors were on their steeds, he led the way out of his valley. Faramir had insisted on coming as well, since his brother was one of the two outside the valley, and Elrond had chosen to let him come. One more sword could be all they needed to keep both Boromir and Legolas alive. Aragorn had also joined them.

* * *

Boromir had ridden on ahead before, Berilorn knew, and he trusted his Captain to get to his donation safely. Few could challenge Boromir and manage to get past his defenses, when they did, Berilorn or Faramir had been there to deal with them before they could harm Boromir.

A sudden breeze carried a disliked scent to him. _Orc blood has been spilled nearby._ Frowning, Berilorn turned his horse in the direction of the smell, hoping that whoever had been fighting the orcs had managed to get away without being injured.

It did not take him long to find his way to where the orcs were dead on the ground. Some with arrow shaped holes in them, others seemed to have been beheaded or they’d been pierced through the heart by swords or knives.

Then he spotted one who was no orc near the edge of the dead. _No!_ Berilorn dismounted and hurried toward the insensate man. From the moment he’d seen him, Berilorn had known who it was that lay half in the shadow of an oak.

 _How could orcs come to get this sort of a chance at Boromir? Where are the elves said to live near here? Why did they do nothing!_ He doubted there had even been any elves here, aside from the fact some of the orcs were dead from arrows, and the arrows had been removed. _Someone will pay for this!_

Gently he rolled Boromir onto his side, frowning as he noticed the blood matting the hair on the back of Boromir’s head. His Lord was injured, and had been left here for wargs to find and eat?

Berilorn found his interest in meeting these elves thinning more and more by the second. _How could anyone just leave him for dead, the Heir of the Steward of Gondor?_ This was something no one in Gondor would dare to have done, lest they want the Steward’s ire up upon them when he learned who was behind such a thing.

Boromir did not seem to have any other injuries, so he had to hope that his lord would wake up soon. Berilorn rose from where he was, crouched by Boromir when he heard hooves rapidly approaching. Well at least it wasn’t paws, so likely he heard elves instead of orcs approaching this area.

His hand shifted to rest on the grip of his sword as a precaution more than a threat. He would allow no one else near his Lord for the time being. Not up here, where Boromir was indeed very vulnerable in this state.

Into his sight came several horses, all bearing riders, though he was almost stunned to see two clearly mortal faces amongst at least seven elves. One who he knew and almost relaxed a little at seeing, the other seemed to call to him from a memory of a time long since passed.

 _It can’t be… that man should be long dead since I was only in my second late childhood when he vanished…_ He did not move, watching the group as they neared, though he did incline his head when Faramir reached him.

“Faramir…”

Usually he would listen to Boromir’s brother but this was one time when Faramir would have some trouble with him.

“It is alright, Berilorn, you’re amongst friends. You can stand down, they won’t harm my brother.”

Berilorn shook his head. “I will not, not while he is in a place where he is not safe, and cannot defend himself.”

 _It is my duty as Boromir’s Sworn Guard to protect him in such instances as this one._ Berilorn would not break his oath merely because Faramir said Boromir was safe now. They were out in a forest, not in a city or someone’s home in Gondor after all.

“You shouldn’t even be here, Faramir, and you know it. I know Boromir is aware you left before he could speak to you in Osgiliath after your father came.”

Berilorn blinked when Faramir winced at the word ‘father’, and knew something was going on here that he did not understand.

“Lord Elrond is a healer, Berilorn. Let him at least see if it is safe to move my brother. Even if you have to watch his every move.”

Berilorn sighed. _Changing the subject are we?_ That was so very like Faramir, when things reached a topic he did not want to talk about. _I know there is more to this than you are letting one, and eventually Boromir will learn of it, as will I._

“Very well.”

He stepped back a little, but not far, his eyes watching the elves quite warily. While Faramir seemed alright with these elves, he could not trust them as much as Faramir did. After all, it was his Lord who was the one who was hurt, not anyone else, and it was his duty, as one of the Sworn Guards to protect Boromir, even if that meant going against Faramir’s words.

* * *

While usually, Elrond would have said something to try and put this other man at ease, it seemed Faramir had beaten him to it, though his words hadn’t had the desired effect Faramir likely had hoped for.

Sending his warriors off a little, he dismounted, knowing they would keep watch while he was focused on Boromir. There was something wrong, even he could sense it, but he wasn’t sure what for the moment.

He moved over toward the fallen man, and carefully,  searched him with his eyes. From what he could see there was blood on the back of the man’s head, but otherwise he seemed unhurt.

Looking up at the rather protective man of Gondor, he spoke, “There is something else here, hidden from what we can see now. I need to see if something is keeping him from waking, I can sense that that head wound is not all that needs worrying about. Please, do not interfere, I will not harm him.”

He waited for the man to reluctantly nod, before placing a hand on either side of Boromir’s head, closing his eyes and extending his mind. For something as simple as this he did not need Vilya’s help and moments later he was glad he did not need the help of his ring.

Elrond’s mind recoiled back into the safety of his own body and he opened his eyes.

 _Shadow. Dark. Sauron’s strongest servant._ As soon as his mind realized this, he knew there was little he could do out here. Little he could do in Imladris too, but there at least Boromir could be watched.

His words were phrased carefully, not wanting to alarm Faramir, or the guard.

“We can move him, he has no broken bones at least. He should be taken to the Healers Wing however, so that that injury on his head can be attended to.”

Turning to return to his horse, he felt Glorfindel’s eyes on him and he glanced at the warrior. _Trouble indeed has come to my house._ He knew that Glorfindel would have realized that there was more to this than met the eye. Glorfindel would indeed be needed soon.


	6. Confusion

Boromir did not move even once while they travelled back to Rivendell. He was so still in Faramir’s arms, that Berilorn, riding beside Faramir’s horse was extremely worried. _Nothing keeps him unconscious for long._ Usually his lord would have been trying to get up and insisting that nothing was wrong with him, that there was not a need for this.

While his mind was worried, Berilorn knew there would be an explanation for how this had come to pass, that much he needed. Especially if Boromir did not wake again, something that Berilorn doubted would come to pass. His Lord would wake, then chide them all for what they were doing, and demand answers as was his way when things happened that he was unaware of.

Berilorn was not prepared in the slightest to be the one to tell Denethor and Faramir if Boromir did not wake. It was not a situation he ever wanted to be, so his eyes kept checking on Boromir as they reached the valley floor, as yet there was no change.

Dismounting, almost on automatic, he helped Faramir get Boromir down, and at Elrond’s instruction, helped him carry Boromir through the house to the Healing Halls.

“Let me look after him for a while now,” Elrond said. “I’ll send word when I’m done, I promise.”

Berilorn frowned, about to argue that he wasn’t able to leave.

“You’ll only get in the way, Berilorn,” Faramir spoke before he could. “Trust the elves, they will look after him. Lord Elrond is a well-known healer, I doubt there is much that he cannot heal now.”

Berilorn scowled.

“I suppose.”

He did not however have to like leaving Boromir’s side, and he wanted to know how this had come to pass in the first place! Answers he likely wouldn’t get until they were available to him. Boromir would be the one to tell him, that much he did know.

Berilorn sighed, before he walked away. As yet, no one had shown him where his quarters were, but he didn’t care too much about that. It was something he would worry about when he could be bothered to, and that was not now. Boromir was his primary concern for the moment, and that wasn’t going to change until the time came that he had woken up again.

When Faramir made to walk with him, Berilorn ignored him, something foolish perhaps to do, but for the moment he wanted to be on his own. He had no interest in talking to the Steward’s younger son, though at times he wondered just how much of Denethor was really in Faramir. He was more interested in trying to find out what was going on…

* * *

 

Legolas shook his head as he walked amongst the trees of the valley. There was so much that he knew he might get in trouble for at the moment, but then how was he meant to know a Nazgul had been nearby? Or that it would strike at Boromir, when he had thought the man would have followed him back toward the safety of the Hidden Valley? _Still, I know I will be asked what happened._

He knew Lord Elrond would want an answer, so he knew it was best that he remained truthful. There would be no avoiding the fact that questions would be raised, and he had no intention of hiding something that he knew.

Someone would come looking for him, since his horse had been returned to the stables, and he knew the stablehands knew his steed well.

 _How am I going to tell them that I left Boromir because he told me to?_ All Legolas knew was that he had not wanted to abandon the man, but he had had no choice in the matter. _Boromir should have come with me._ Then Legolas knew this mess would not have happened. He remembered the time when the dwarves had passed through his forest to head for Erebor. _My father offered them help, and they were foolish enough to refuse, likely because he wanted something._ It had been a pleasure, capturing the dwarves out in the forest and taking them to his father, who had only wanted to see the leader.

 _Ai, I’m a sorry excuse for a Prince of Mirkwood, agreeing to a command a mortal gave me that I should have ignored._ Oh, Legolas knew he had not wanted to leave Boromir behind, but really he had had no choice in the matter. _Whose hunt was it anyway? Why did I listen to him?_ He hoped that word of this would not reach Mirkwood, though somehow he knew his father would have someone watching Imladris, somewhere.

* * *

 

Elrond shook his head as he reached the healers hall. Skilled as he was as a healer, Elrond was worried about the Gondorion. He knew he had a struggle on his hands, to free the Gondorion from the darkness looming over him, and only yesterday had he had to do something as energy sapping for the hobbit who had been stabbed with a Morgul Blade.

 _Why do all these mortals have to tempt Lord Námo so much with their lives?_ He really couldn’t understand it at times. They only had one lifetime, there was no being reborn to reunite with old friends when it came to the mortals. At least, as far as all knew, and only the Valar knew more. No one dared to ask them.

Still quite unamused at the whole thing, he got to work on healing Boromir. He knew that the dark presence that was in Boromir’s head was one that would need combating at some point, but he felt that the Gondorion would have to have some part in that, considering he didn’t dare draw on Vilya’s powers while that was about.

He couldn’t allow a servant of Sauron, even a formless one who seemed to have attached itself to Boromir’s mind, know that he had one of the rings. Therefore, tending to Boromir’s other wounds was possible, yes, but not the one in his head. Elrond got to work.

 


	7. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Boromir meets someone he hasn't seen since he was a child!

Boromir winced as he woke once more. He was aware of someone else in the room, which he didn’t recognise for a few moments, until he looked around. Taking in the intricate stone pillars and walls, he realised he was back in Imladris, in the room he’d been given by the looks of things.

“Glad to see you awake again,” a voice commented as a face shifted into his view.

Ah, it was Berilorn.

“Started to wonder when you’d show up,” Boromir countered. “You certainly took your time arriving in Imladris, I think I’d been here two days?”

Berilorn shook his head.

“I’ve been here two days now. You’ve been asleep that entire time. Talk about worrying me. How am I meant to protect you, if I don’t know why you’re injured in the first place? Why couldn’t you stick to the plan?”

Boromir winced.

“Plan? What plan?”

It seemed he had forgotten what they had planned to do, when it came to Imladris. Perhaps that had happened when he had realised that Faramir was here too.

“You were supposed to stay in the valley until I arrived, you fool. We both knew it was dangerous outside the valley, how many wargs and orcs have we fought on the way here? Yet, here I am, about to cross that river, and I find you lying on the ground, blood coming out of your head! Care to explain?”

Boromir sighed, he had to think back for a few moments. _What did that elf and I find at the river?_ Memories of a black cloaked figure, and a feeling of dread that he remembered feeling in Gondor rushing toward him, inhumanely fast…

“I went to take a look at something with one of the elves. I did not think it wise for him to go off on his own, didn’t realise just what was going to be waiting for us when we got to the river. One of the Wraiths… at least I think it was. It hit me over the head with something before I could get away.”

Berilorn’s eyes widened.

“Then you are twice the fool for going¸ as well as managing to survive that encounter and not become a wraith yourself! Whatever do you think your honoured father would do if he learned that you became one of those things?”

“But I’m not one of those monsters!” Boromir replied indignantly.

Berilorn sighed.

“As far as we know anyway. Hopefully things remain that way or you could indeed pose a serious threat to Gondor, considering most of what goes on there with our armies tends to be strategies you’ve had a heavy hand in!”

‘ ** _Indeed, you could be quite the friend to me. For now, don’t tell anyone you can hear me. I will not be of any trouble to you_**.’

_Wait who? That’s not my mind thinking!_

_‘ **Do not worry, you will be alright. Just let me listen to the things that go on around you and I might be able to help from time to time. You wont even know I’m here most of the time.** ’_

Boromir sighed.

“Sorry Berilorn. I don’t know what I was thinking at all. It’s not like me to rush off like that without thinking things through.”

“Indeed it’s not. For now, just rest. We have time to spend here at least, and I know you’re safe, now that you’ve woken once more.”

* * *

 

Several days passed before Boromir was allowed out of his room, and he had grown quite bored during that time. While some of the elves insisted that Faramir had come to visit him from time to time, apparently he’d been asleep every time, and really what more was there to do when he wasn’t allowed out of the room? It was that or brood about home. At least sleep was helping him heal, there were no complaints about that..

He sighed as he walked down one of the corridors, pausing at the sight of one of the many painted walls. It was a scene that he remembered from one of the history lessons he’d had as a boy. His eyes looked at the wall, quite surprised that such a thing would be painted here, in the middle of an elven house. Isildur about to cut the ring from Sauron’s hand.

“You seem surprised… surely you know who that is, Boromir…”

Boromir turned swiftly. _I cannot be hearing him of all people! He should have been dead long ago!_ He stared at the grey eyed man opposite him. Yes, this man was older, but still, quite a surprise to see him.

“Thorongil?”

The older man smiled slightly.

“It’s good to see you again, Boromir. You gave us quite the scare, though I wish I had been here when you arrived. I’m sorry for the trouble one of my friends caused you.”

_I cannot believe he’s here!_

“That’s all you can say after leaving without sending any word at all?”

Thorongil nodded.

“I had to return to my people. Your grandfather knew that I might end up doing so, though the circumstances couldn’t have been much worse than they were. I have wanted to return to the White City, but I know Lord Denethor would never allow me back into service..”

Boromir winced.

“That’s true. I think he grew jealous of you in the end, if I remember correctly. He’s told the city guard, well at least for the last decade that they are not to let you in. Of course, last year or two he stopped that, considering he figured you wouldn’t be alive any more.”


End file.
